


Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky likes to spank her naughty girl...





	Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

\- It starts with flirting backstage  
\- It always starts that way  
\- This time you’ve not flirted with Becky  
\- You know it’ll make her a little cross  
\- That’s why you do it  
\- She likes when you get naughty  
\- It lets her take control a little  
\- You wish you minded  
\- You don’t mind  
\- It’s fun sometimes  
\- She’s clearly displeased by the time you’ve showered and changed  
\- She’s quick to take you home  
\- You smirk when you get home  
\- Drop your bag at the door  
\- Head upstairs  
\- She’ll be following soon enough  
\- She joins you in the bedroom   
\- You’ve already undressed  
\- She’d suggested you should  
\- You’ve also settled into the position she likes you in most  
\- Lying on the bed  
\- Face down  
\- Spread and ready  
\- She smirks  
\- Strips within eye-sight  
\- Moves to settle over you  
\- Smacks you twice on the buttocks  
\- She laughs at your soft yelps  
\- She’s amused  
\- You might be a sub  
\- But you can be very cute with it  
\- She likes when you get cute  
\- “Are you a naughty girl?”  
\- Her question is teasing  
\- You know you need to answer her  
\- “Yes Becky...”  
\- “Are you sorry?”  
\- “Yes Becky...”  
\- She smirks  
\- “I could leave you like this...”  
\- You whine softly  
\- She loves when you whine for her  
\- “Or I could fuck you...”  
\- You whimper  
\- She smirks  
\- “You want me to fuck you Lass?”  
\- “Yes Becky...”  
\- She’s not as gentle as usual  
\- Her hands are firm even as she teases your breasts  
\- Runs a hand lower  
\- You gasp at her instant push into you  
\- She usually teases  
\- She didn’t this time  
\- You’ve been wet and ready for her for a while  
\- She knows  
\- It’s the only reason she is so quick to push into you  
\- Set a pace  
\- The pace is never soft  
\- This time it’s rough  
\- She pushes a fourth finger into you  
\- Twists her fingers a little  
\- It doesn’t take long to come undone under her  
\- She smirks  
\- Bites your shoulder  
\- Picks up her pace again  
\- She’s not done tonight  
\- She will drag this out  
\- Make you come for her  
\- Several times  
\- By the time she lets you rest  
\- You are soaked with sweat  
\- Shaking  
\- Weak  
\- She smirks  
\- Kissing your neck  
\- “Good Lass...”


End file.
